Mixed Life Lines
by YingYangProphocey
Summary: Life-bond, the word that ruined her life forever. With her father just reappearing Jade Vale thought that her life would calm down, then the organization ruined everything. (Please tolerate my OC's, I do things for a reason) Please review!
1. Prolouge

**Proluge (and a half)**

_----------The air smelt like flowers, it was a happy day in the backyard of Metz. It was the marriage day of Sophie, Zurrita (Zhalia's older sister), Lok, and Dante. Dante was getting married to Zurrita, and Lok to Sophie. All of their friends were there. Metz was healthy again and he stood in as Dante's dad. Zhalia was the matron of honor and Dante stood in for the missing Eathon. They made sure too take a lot of pictures. Lok's mother, Relena, stood in for Sophie's matron of honor. No one was sad that day._

_----------A year later Zurrita and Sophie both were at the Huntik hospital pregnant. The men were pacing in the hallway worried out of their wits. Lok's family and Zhalia were there and then Zhalia said, "Two elite seekers worried over their wives being pregnant? This is very interesting." Everyone else laughed and Lok turned red. Just then they heard crying from both rooms and they were joined by another baby crying from Sophie's room. The doctors came out and said, "Who is the husband of who?" Once the men introduced themselves the doctors said that Sophie had twins and Zurrita had a little girl. Lok looked shocked and Dante asked if he could see he daughter. Once he could, Dante went in and saw the little girl in his wife's arms. They named her Diamond._

_----------Meanwhile Lok was looking at his little kids. He loved sci-fi and asked Sophie if they could name them Luke and Leah. She said yes and said, "Leah Casterwill, I know that most kids go by their dad's last name, but we need to carry on my last name with the first child. And she was first." Lok didn't argue and then he realized that he had a mission in a week and Sophie had one in two months while he was still on his. Plus Dante and Zurrita had one in two months as well. So the babies were inconvenient. Then he asked Metz if he could keep an eye on them._

_----------A year later Dante was pacing again while his wife was in labor. The doctor popped his head out and let Dante in. This girl they named Jade. She was the perfect mix of them. But two years later, while on a mission together, the Veils and Lamberts disappeared. Lok got in contact for a short while, long enough to tell Metz to raise the kids as seekers and never let them on missions until he was sure they were ready. A week later Eathon arrived on Metz doorstep saying that Lok told him to go there after being saved from the suits. Lok gave all of his money and stronger titans along with the others' strong titans. But oddly, Dante and Lok didn't have their Legendary Titans with them.  
_


	2. Aracnos

**Chapter One**

**Metz P.O.V.**

----------I watched the children training, Dia was reading, Luke and Leah were training their muscles, and little Jade was trying to improve what could not be refined. Jade was trying to keep balance on the log that Cherit was running on. Just then I noticed that little Jade was wearing her father's determined face. I couldn't help but smile. Then I noticed that Dia was reading comic books that were from my time. I walked over and took them from her. She wasn't happy, "Metz," she wined in her high pitched voice, "Why do you hate me?" The Veil girls were opposites. Dia wanted to be spoiled, but no one would spoil her. Everyone wanted to help Jade, but she only let Cherit. Jade worked for everything she wanted. The children have never seen anyone else except from pictures, not even their family. But I knew that today everything would change.

----------I let in the two elite seekers, Veronica Tony and Scarlett Burne. They would train the kids more than I could, and in exchange I would let them stay here. I introduced the children to the women. Scarlett would train the Veil girls and Veronica the twins. I warned Scarlett that Dia could be pretty stuck up. Just then I found out the next mission Scarlett was going on, she would try to sneak the Titan, Aracnos, from the Professor's old hideout. But I wondered if the kids would be ready for it. Jade, definitely, but her sister was another problem. I watched as the girls climbed into the car, and ride away.

**Jade P.O.V.**

----------I looked out the window of the convertible, as Miss Burne calls it. Dia was eating chips and reading a picture book. She looked like your average six-year-old. I pulled out a book of the future called the Hunger Games. I seriously barely believed it, but it was one of the few that we owned, so I read it. Five hours later we pull up in a campground. She whispers to us that we will slip off in the middle of the night, since we are now five miles from the Professor's old house.

----------Much later, we slip off and go through the forest and I see a huge castle. We go inside through the hole in the wall, made by my father's protege', Lok Lambert, flying through the wall. I notice a pile of dust and say, "Findshape." I was so surprised by it. Right now I guess I can mention something, if its a spell I may randomly use it. The dust takes the form of a ram-like amulet. This must be the destroyed Sabriel that Metz mentioned. Then I notice in the actual dust there is a gold and ruby ring, possibly Aracnos. I make the mistake of leaning over and grabbing it. Definitely Aracnos, but I race over to Miss Burne and show her. She's glad that it bonded with a sensible person. Just then, the person who runs the Organization (Eleana Judeao) bursts in with fifty people in matching suits. Now I'm glad for my training, I summon Garion, Solwing, and King Basilisk (A/N ok, so I know that Zhalia is supposed to have it, but in my version Zurrita does and she gives it to Jade), while Dia summons just Garion and Solwing, but Ms. Burne summons Gai-Bolg, and the Arial that Metz loaned her. The suits are startled but Mrs. Judeao says, "Get the little girls, they are Dante Veil's daughters!" She knew my dad? They summon their titans and charge us. Good thing is that I know how to fight. I took down twenty suits before they knew it. But Dia (because of lack of training) was instantly subdued. Scarlett dropped something and raced to me. She picked me up and jumped out the hole and we started running off, when it exploded behind us. I was glad the brat was dead.

----------When we were back in the tent, Scarlett asked me to call her just that, Scarlett. She told me how she met my parents and how kind Dad was, until he got in a fight. Then she told me about how crabby my mom was until she quit the Organization, then she became kinder to everyone else. But she never really got along with Luke and Leah's mom, Sophie Casterwill. Sophie was really stuck up and it was because of Lok's nerve to fall asleep in history class, and then later ask for help studying, that made him a seeker and husband of the girl he asked help from, her. If he didn't fall asleep in history class, or if he didn't ask for help, they would have never talked, and never met Dad. Plus it was because of Lok that Dad had to go to Prague and meet Mom, and Aunt Zhalia. Scarlett even showed me a picture of them after they beat the Professor, they looked so happy, this was the first time I saw a picture of them all together. Scarlett gave me the picture and the next morning we went home.

**Dante's P.O.V.**

----------I opened my eyes, I was so weak. Lok was the last one of us caught, and the only reason why he didn't leave is that he gave all of his stuff to his father. Speaking of him, I looked to my right. I saw him through the bars tied up with the same enchanted vine that we all were. Zurrita was across from me and Sophie from him. The women wake up and we look at each other. The vine is wrapped around us so much that we can't even talk. It loosens three times a day so we can eat without any help, but we are heavily guarded then. After eating breakfast, the guards left and the vines start to tighten when Zurrita (who is extremely skinny) slips between the bars, away from the vines. She runs to the key rack and grabs them. She unlocks Lok's cage, then Sophie's, and then mine. She burns the vines and we all grab our titans (that they so thoughtfully left unguarded) and slipped out the window. I had a lot of money, and so we flew back to Germany, since we knew that at Metz's place we were safe. We arrived very late and Metz let us in warning us that the kids were asleep. We were let into rooms and we all fell asleep.

----------I woke up and saw that it was mid-afternoon. I slipped out of bed without waking Zurrita and walked down to the kitchen. In there I saw Metz cooking a meal for the kids. I walked up, "I would say good morning, but it isn't morning." Metz smiled, "Ah, Dante, you are finally awake." After a while talking I found out that we were asleep for eight days. It was Sunday and the twins were training in the backyard with Veronica, their new trainer, and Jade was in the library with Scarlett scrap-booking, but when I asked about Diamond, Metz lost his bubbles. He told me about the mission to the castle. When the others got down here Metz took Sophie and Lok out to be with their kids, and then took us to the library and called in, "Jade, Scarlett, there are some guests who want to see you." We came in and Scarlett exclaimed, "Dante! Zurrita! You're alive!" But the little purple eyed girl looked at us like we were ghosts. Zurrita said, "Hello Scarlett, only because the under fed us, I slipped between the bars." I nodded and next thing I knew, my little girl was clinging to my torn trench coat. I picked her up and hugged her along with Zurrita.

----------Ten minutes later we are telling what happened to us. Lok, Sophie, Luke, Leah, and Veronica were there too. We were after more titans. These belonged to a girl who cried for months after finding our she was a seeker. But finally she accepted her fate, and when she was fifteen she came pack to the place where she cried and she was killed there. Her ghost guarded her titans on top of the Trail of Broken Tears in the Amazon. We split up, boys and girls. Next thing we knew, the suits ambushed us. Thanks to Kipperin coming out not being called, Lok made it out. But when he was high up they hit Kipperin and Lok fell five hundred meters breaking an ankle and getting badly bruised everywhere else. That's when his dad and him were re-united. Soon as Lok was better, the suits got too close and he gave everything to his father, then distracting the suits, allowing Eathon to escape. I picked up Jade who had been on the ground and whispered to go outside with the other two.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

----------I was outside with Luke, Leah, and Cherit. Just as I was about to knock the other two down, Cherit pulled my hair. Just then I saw the Lambert family. On one of my missions (it was at the lake Ness) Lok's sister Cathy, and his older brother Jaun (John), got exposed to the world of seekers and titans. I smiled and shouted, "Cathy! Jaun! Mrs. Lambert! Eathon! How are you?" I raced inside just as I saw L'Blanche, Santiago, and Zhalia. I rushed to Dad and said, "The Lamberts, L'Blanche, Santiago, and Aunt Zhalia are here!" Everyone looked was pretty surprised. Pretty soon, the mentioned people knocked on the door. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**

* * *

**A/N:I now have two people with the name Jade. I guess it's because I love that name. My computer was out of reach for a while, hence the long wait.**  
**


	3. The Change

A/N: That last chapter was the longest one yet out of all of my stories.

* * *

Jade's P.O.V.

-----------While the old people got reunited with their friends and family, us kids went outside and trained. Cherit was ancient, so he was inside too. I hated it when the old people talked forever. I had a cell, and I got all of my jobs on it. My cellphone rang and I answered it. They asked me if I could go retrieve a titan called Were-ilia. I slipped inside so I could ask my parents and Scarlett. They said yes if Scarlett and the twins went with me. I agreed.

-----------We had made it past all of the traps, and the titan was just ahead when we were ambushed by the remains of the organization. The others covered for me and I raced to the titan. I heard someone behind me. I whipped around and saw a man in a suit behind me. He shouted, "Life-bond!" I felt magic swirl around me and the titan. Then I summoned most of my titans out to protect me. Then I blacked out.


	4. The Shock

Chapter 3

Dante's P.O.V.

----------I saw Scarlett's convertible screech into the driveway. The twins raced in with scared looks on their faces, and I soon saw why. Scarlett was carrying my little girl in unconscious. After rushing her upstairs and turning her room into a miniature hospital, Scarlett explained what happened, "The organization somehow found out and we had a fight with them. While that was happening, Jade slipped down the stairs to retrieve the titan. Just as the Organization started fleeing, a man ran down the stairs. Just before we got in the room we heard a loud bang. The man fled with Jade's titans attacking him as he ran. They returned to their amulets which were scattered around the limp body of Jade. All we know is that the man is Klaus only child, who apparently is trying to keep up the family reputation." I just hoped that the spell wasn't too bad.

* * *

Two Months Later

----------I sat around and worried, Jade would sometimes open her eyes but not notice anything around her. Scarlett came in, "How is she Dante?" I shook my head, "She still hasn't taken notice of anything around her, I'm worried Scarlett. What did that spell do to my daughter?" She shrugged, "Only time will tell." Just then we heard a very quiet, "Daddy." I turned around, Jade was looking directly at me. She looked sad, "I didn't get the titan daddy, the spell made it too bright." I sighed, my little girl was so adorable, "It's okay Jade, I'm just glad that you woke up."

----------Jade was slowly improving, but none of us knew what the spell did to her. We took her to the hospital, and found out that many Huntik seekers were getting hit by mysterious spells. Once they seemed fine they were marked with a pale yellow tattoo to warn other Huntik members that they were hit by an unknown spell. It wasn't used since Klaus just started to make-up spells. They had an entire ward filled with the seekers. I was concerned, this was not going to end well.

* * *

Jade's P.O.V.

----------I felt dizzy, last thing I remembered was passing out. I think I woke up before now, but I'm not sure. I opened my eyes. It looked like I was in a private hospital room. Just then I noticed Daddy sitting next to my bed, somehow asleep in a folding chair. He was waking up, and he saw me. I smiled at him and then noticed that I was hooked up to many wires. I felt dizzy and passed out.


	5. Adapting

Chapter 4

Jade's P.O.V.

----------I woke up and again saw Daddy. I smiled at him and then noticed the hospital room. Daddy was asleep in a chair and doctors were wandering around checking my vitals. They saw my curious face and told me what happened. Apparently when they took an X-ray of my chest, they found Were-ilina's amulet in my heart. They said that I would gradually change to half titan. I probably had three years. They didn't dare tell my family, because they would be so worried. I tried talking, "Than..." then out came a growl. I quickly covered my mouth. The doctors wrote down, 'Voice Already Changed'. I sighed and stuttered with much difficulty, "Dddon't wworryy, Ii tthhinnk Ii cccann cconttrol iiiiit."

----------Five weeks later I made a countdown calender after I arrived back at Metz's house. I didn't talk to anyone at all if I could help it. I still stuttered, and it made me sound weak. A spy in the Organization warned us that they knew where Eathon, his wife, Cathy, Jaun, Lok, Sophie, Luke, Leah, Metz, Aunt Zhalia, and my family lived. Kerry, Ireland was not safe for the two Lambert families, Paris not safe for Zhalia, and Germany not safe for the rest of us. Daddy had just bought a new house, so we all started packing. Everyone was told that they could stay with us until they got a house.

* * *

A/N: I am rushing, I do happen to know this. But I really want to get to the good part.


	6. Runaway

Chapter 5

Jade's P.O.V.

----------I sat on my new window sill. It felt odd, it had been two years since the spell incident and I noticed things others didn't. I could hear, see, and smell things far away. I had really sensitive taste buds as well. My nails were darkening and getting stronger. I was getting more and more like a canine. I knew that I had less than a year as a human, despite what the doctors said. I was slowly packing things up and hiding them in the attic. I still had the three legendary titans and the Amulet of Will. I had this special box for them and I put them in it and hid it along with many other things. I had a small job walking dogs for neighbors, and I was saving money for a plane ticket to Brazil.

----------I had just packed the last things after three months. No one knew about my secret. I sat down on my bare floor and looked at the familiar furniture, now barren. I wrote a note telling them where to find my things and I slipped out with nothing but a backpack of money, food, and my amulets. At the airport I bought a ticket and then went on the plane, somehow managing to not be noticed. I looked at the calm town I was leaving behind and held back the tears.

----------I walked up a path to the place where the young girl seeker left her amulets. I bonded with them and talked with her ghost telling her of my predicament. She helped with ideas of how to put up magical barriers and written warnings to keep people away from me when I am fully transformed. I knew that in a months time, I would no longer be called Jade, but instead be called Were-ilia. I set a series of confusing traps and spells. No one should follow me, I'm not safe. The last thing I did was seal myself in a room with copies of what I would look like. Now I wait.

* * *

Dante's P.O.V.

----------It has been about a year since we discovered that Jade was turning into Were-ilia. Five years since she was spelled. We all missed her, but for some reason Luke hasn't spoke since she disappeared. Guggenheim called suddenly, "Right-o, I just found out that many suits have gone up the Trail of Broken Tears and never came back down. There are rumors of a loose titan in the caves. Also on the sad note, Metz left this cruel world behind and we will only read his will when Jade is found." I nodded and we all packed up, all we knew was that Jade went to the airport and bought a ticket to Brazil.

----------We walked up the trail in Brazil with only our titans, some food, a first aid kit, and a holotome. We got to the cave and saw a ghost crying. It must be Kaytliyn, the seeker who died here. She saw us, "Poor Jade, her predicament is worse than mine!" I spoke up, "Jade is my daughter, can you tell me where we can find her?" Kaytliyn pointed down farther into the cave. We raced there and saw a sign that said 'Do not pass if you value your life and especially if you don't own titans'. We stared at it for a while then kept going. After several traps and spells we arrived in a small cavern. We saw fourteen Were-ilias. One of them was my little girl, but I couldn't tell which one. Luke shouted, "The real Jade won't attack us, she'll stay in the back!" We all realized it was true, we should attack but we couldn't risk attacking with anything until we knew which one it was. Just then all of the Were-ilias attacked except for eight. Sophie yelled Breakspell and they all disappeared. She looked tiered and fell back, seven of the remainders came forward. Leah practically screamed Breakspell. Luke slid forward against the wall then shouted "Findshape!" The spell hit the remaining Were-ilia and it crumpled to the ground. Just as it changed to Jade, Luke fainted. Jade wore the Were-ilia amulet around her neck.

----------I sat at the reading of Metz's will, Guggenheim was reading it himself. He cleared his throat, "The remains of my estate, my money and my titans go to Jade Vale. Leadership of the Foundation will go to Dante Vale. Everything else goes to Scarlet Burne. I am very poor and the little Jade is very young and may end up like her father. So just in case, I am helping her as much as I can." I was shocked, his most important things go to Jade? Whoa, that is odd. I went to the hospital and fell asleep in the armchair.


	7. Traitor!

Chapter 6

Zhalia's P.O.V.

----------I sat around with my Garion on my shoulder. We were in a small, all Huntik, all wanted by the Organization, no cars allowed, village. The only transportation around here is bikes. There was a chain of them hidden in mountains. Ours was a farming village called Sirene. Dante rode up with a carriage attached to the back of his bike. Zurrita came out, "Dante, how is Jade?" Dante promised to come home either when she died or got better. He reached in and pulled out a very pale and sickly Jade. He spoke, "The doctors hope that she'll heal better in familiar surroundings." Zurrita and I raced up and she held Jade's hand while I opened the door. Dante carried her up to her room and laid her in her bed.

----------I walked into Jade's room with her medicine, and saw her in the banana chair. I whispered, "Jade, wake up, you need to take your medicine." She opened her eyes and mouth. Then grimaced when she tasted the medicine. She immediately closed up again. When I got to the living room, Dante was reading a note, "Dear Mister Vale, We have found your missing daughter. She paired up with the Organization, and she told all she knew to them. She has been in lock-down for a month now. We hope that living with you guys will make sure that she will remain on our side." I rolled my eyes, "Fat chance, she'll never change. Even though we can make sure that she doesn't contact the Organization at all." He sighed and then jumped. A little titan called Ceantel, a cat-like one that belonged to Jade, was sitting in the doorway next to a couple of Jade's titans. Garion and Solwing were there too. There was a note in Ceantel's mouth: 'Dear everyone, I know how it is to be a titan and I'm going to let my titans loose one by one. Last one out will be my most dangerous. I am so grateful for you guys saving me from that curse.' We smiled and Dante said, "Thank you for delivering this for Jade, will you tell her that we will do the same?" Ceantel nodded.

* * *

Dia's P.O.V.

----------I was in a car with people who I didn't know. I had no idea where they stashed my titans. We were in a procession of three cars. The man who looked Asian kept glaring at me. There was this guy who looked younger than him sitting next to him and he said, "Santiago, you really should stop glaring at the traitor." None of these adults said my name, and their company was barley better than solitude. Santiago snapped back, "Just because you are the nephew of my late friend Le'Blanche doesn't mean much Jerino. This girl almost caused the death of the Foundation's best seekers." Just then we pulled up. We climbed out and I saw a garage, and across the street was almost a hundred bikes. I was shocked, "What in the world? What is going on here?" Just then a man rode down. He smiled at the group, "So many just to escort the little girl? Or is it to see your family members?" The blond-ish man smiled, "The second option please, Mr. Vale." I gasped, Dad took off his helmet and looked at me. I was so going to get grounded for life.

----------I sat in the carriage behind my father's bike. No one trusted me on a bike alone, and everyone else refused to come near me. I watched as we passed lots of plants, and then BOOM! I saw a huge town in the middle of it. This town was covered by trees, and it was beautiful! There was not a single car up here, only bikes. We pulled up in front of a mansion. I saw a very crabby Aunt Zhalia in front of it. I saw Luke and Leah walk over from the mansion next to it. Dad pulled me none too gently out and handed me over to Aunt Zhalia. I was so dead. I was dragged around by her, and she would glare at me if I spoke. Then all of the sudden she grabbed a medicine bottle and headed upstairs. I followed, and saw a spotless room with a banana chair in the middle. She walked up and shook the lump. It moved and then I realized it was Jade. She was so small and fragile. Then I noticed, she was blind. Either Zhalia didn't notice, or was used to it. She led me back downstairs.

----------When we got downstairs, she said, "That will be your chore, to help Jade recover. The spell called Life-Bond did that to her, and since you turned traitor on us, you will pay for what the Organization did." Aunt Zhalia then led me to the kitchen for dinner. I saw my parents there, along with the people who rode up with me, and the Lambert family. Mom looked at me, "So young lady, have you seen what the Organization is capable of?" I nodded, boy did I! Mom spoke again, "We have decided that you will not leave this house, and you will have no contact with anyone but the ones who are in this room and one other person, Jade, who you will be responsible for. If anything happens to her, it will be your fault." I nodded, this was better than what I expected, until Mom said, "When we said no contact that means you have to give up your holotome, Tecknonomicka, and titans." I silently handed all the items, but I didn't have a Tecknonomicka, not yet. They could tell.


	8. Recovery

Chapter 7

Jade's P.O.V.

----------I hoped that I would fully recover. I felt terrible, just then the door opened. I heard Aunt Zhalia's footsteps along with someone else's. Aunt shook me and I opened my eyes, she said, "Jade, we found out that Dia did a family habit. She is here, and she will take care of you." She then left and I grabbed my notebook, I wrote, '_Dia, you now see the most pathetic person in the world_.' She was surprised, "You can write when you are blind? Plus you aren't that pathetic, just recovering from a spell." I sighed, '_No Dia, I only have a .211111111% chance of getting anything back_.' I felt a kind hand on my shoulder, I took the medicine and grabbed King Basilisk's amulet. I released him and heard him leave the room. Then I slept.

----------Everyday Dia would come in and give me the medicine and just talk to me. It helped her calm down, and I knew somewhat about the going-ons here. I was still in my dark, mute world. I wouldn't ever start hoping for anything. I sat in my chair, day, after boring day. I felt like a prisoner in my own body. I heard a loud bang, my eyes opened and I saw for the first time in a long time. Everything was blurry but I could see COLORS! My black world is gone! I saw a figure by my window. Then they walked up to me, "Jade, how are you looking directly at me?" It was Dia, '_I can see everything, but it's real blurry.'_ She hugged me.

* * *

----------It's been years since the rescue, and I was back to normal. In fact, I was slightly faster now. Dad bumped into the guy who spelled me about two years ago, and lets just say that he didn't make it through the ordeal. We all let out titans wander around our farm, Dia told us lots of secrets about the Organization, and it fell about a year ago. The only one left is Rassimov, and we hope not to see him again. I don't talk much, but I'm not mute. I discovered a pure white amulet, uninhabited. We all decided that it used to be Cherit's. We all are safe, and we just through the chaos of Zhalia's wedding to Jaun Lambert. I am now fifteen, and I am starting to have a crush on Luke. Oh, well, life is crazy, especially for me. Life is never calm for a Vale, ever.


End file.
